


His Name 他的名字

by ennbaku



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ennbaku/pseuds/ennbaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>關於年少時期兩人之間的其中一種可能。</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Name 他的名字

打從一開始他就知道，他和他們不一樣。

當亞瑟告訴他，將安排他單獨進行訓練，「除了騎士，我們也需要魔法師，」亞瑟說，「你是梅林。恭喜。」握上亞瑟遞出的手時，他不能說自己真的意外。

當他首次來到控制室，眼望滿室精密複雜的設備，坐上那張唯一的椅子，右手五指指尖輕觸感應區，幾秒後他的倒影被螢幕顯示畫面取代，成列的按鍵燈號亮起，他能聽見細微的機器運轉聲，那一刻起他真正確認自己屬於這裡，而非螢幕上註記著代號縮寫，閃爍移動的光點。

當他最初在基地的室內靶場，隔著雙面鏡見到他，那位與他年齡相仿的青年正動作俐落地拆卸彈匣，扣板機的速度沒有半點遲疑且槍法精準，神情專注如靶心之外的世界全成淡化後的背景。加拉哈德，他記得。他有一雙好看的手，上臂、肩膀、腰——他的眼睛——他這才注意到槍響已經停止，他正面對著他，即使知道對方看不到自己，他仍不自覺地屏住呼吸。

是的，他知道自己不一樣。

※

他未曾想像與他的對話會如何開啟。

「所以，是什麼讓你這麼特別？」

那天他聽見敲門聲後沒有回頭地應了聲請，即繼續在未處理完的資料堆間翻找，半晌後來者這麼一句話才讓他停下手邊工作，終於抬起頭轉身。加拉哈德一身任務時的標準裝扮，只散落在額前的頭髮得以看出他並非即將前行。

「抱歉，你指的是？」  
「偉大的魔法師。」加拉哈德說，視線越過他看著螢幕上的程式碼，又回他身上，對他微笑。笑起來也是好看，他想，一點也不意外。  
「如你所見，」他說，手勢比劃著三方圍繞他們的設備，「我擅長這些。」  
「啊，但你也擅長用槍。」  
「若你堅持的話，那當然。」他笑說：「我想這裡的每個人都必須擅長。」這是實話。

加拉哈德點頭，朝他走近一步，他讀到他腳步的猶豫，他看著他將指尖輕掠過桌面，下個瞬間他抬眼，不帶一點遲疑地看他，說：「但你是特別的。」

他盯著他離開，關上門前轉身留下一句：「我該走了。」他聽見牛津鞋後跟輕叩地面的聲響逐漸遠去。

但願那也是實話，他想。他並不期待。

※

他幾次見他，對話總簡短禮貌卻不失幽默。

他們交換新開發武器的測試使用心得，「我不明白怎樣的變態想得出這種玩意。」，「那是我設計的。」；歷時較長的任務後狗兒的分離焦慮，「我不知道他們也給了你一隻。」，「開槍殺狗是在這應徵工作必克服的心理創傷，不論職位。」；偶爾他會透過獨立的通訊頻道找他，休假的時候，「你知道這是任務用的頻道吧？」，「我知道，我正在進行任務。某方面來說是。」

※

同步傳送的畫面可見他扣板機的指頭沒停下過，火光與飛散的彈殼持續閃現，他見他接連撂倒手持步槍的來者已不可計數，然而從鏡頭看來人數絲毫未減。他站起來，雙眼緊盯螢幕。他們預期將是這般景況，但實際卻是更糟。「加拉哈德！」他忍不住喊。

「是哈利。」  
在耳邊一片混亂槍聲與急促地喘息和時刻出現的哀號中他聽不清楚，「你說什麼——左邊！」  
「哈利．哈特。」  
「你——」

他話未完即被巨大的爆炸聲響打斷，他看見畫面一秒閃現焰光後傾斜旋轉，隨即成黑，通訊頻道另端連電波雜訊也沒有。

他仍站立，直到另個頻道的燈號亮起，他伸手切換。「梅林。」他知道亞瑟正看著他。看著他們。

他說：「亞瑟，我失去加拉哈德的訊號，可能是通訊器故障，或許⋯⋯」  
「我明白了。」亞瑟沒等他接續停頓的句子，他說：「梅林，回去吧。你需要休息。」

他拿下耳機，感受到耳罩被汗浸濕，他盯著黑畫面直到感覺眼睛疲憊不能承受，將椅子靠攏，離開。他想，亞瑟不會知道的，亞瑟不該知道。

他在心裡默念那個名字，他是聽見了，他想：但太遲了。

※

他來到他在的單人病房門外已是數週後的事。期間他並未前來探視，他藉口他在加班，但只是不想再經歷對話另一端的沈默，他想，他總得習慣，但不是現在。他熟知他的療程，他修復他的眼鏡，收入鏡盒，現在他正握在手上。

他敲門，輕推開門縫一角，說：「我能進來嗎？」  
「當然。」

他看著他背靠枕頭坐起，他未經梳理的鬈髮雲一般蓬鬆，他笑起來疲憊，仍是好看。他將鏡盒擺在一旁的矮櫃，他向他點頭表示感謝並往旁邊移動幾吋，讓他在他的床沿坐下來。

「我失去你的訊號。」  
「是啊，或許下次你得施點魔法。」  
「我寧願別有下次。」

他移開視線，當日的畫面再度出現，他知道以後只會經歷更多，他是準備好的，但現在他只後悔自己選擇了這個話題。

此時他感覺指尖被一層溫暖包覆，他看著自己的手被握起，逐漸陷入他的掌心。

「我以為我失去你了。」  
「我以為情況是反過來的。」

他見他微笑，他卻笑不出來，只是盯著他，在他向他靠得很近而他能感受到他的睫毛在閉上眼時掃過他臉頰那樣細微的搧動，他低聲說出他留下的名字，仿若咒語，頃刻他的吻落了下來。

 

那天他則在他唇邊留下自己的名字。

**Author's Note:**

> 電影中這兩人的年紀對我來說正是落在最美好的區間，但我無法不去想最初他們是如何開始的。在真正的前傳（不會有這種東西 吧）出現以前可以有千萬種可能的腦洞。就先試著寫了這一種。
> 
> 因為我很介意沒有交代Merlin真名這件事。XD
> 
> 寫作時用的BGM是Hozier的Cherry Wine，並未直接關聯，但有從歌詞裡得到一點什麼。


End file.
